The present invention relates to computer casings, and particularly to a computer casing with reusable shielding pieces.
In general, the computer casings have frames for mounting and fixing information-accessing devices. In general, computer casings are formed with expansion slots for installing information-accessing devices and a plurality of shielding pieces are installed on the openings of the expansion slots for shielding the openings. When installing information-accessing devices, the detached shielding pieces are deserted.
However, this is not economical since the shielding pieces can not be reused, and moreover, a frame is necessary for mounting an information-accessing device.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a computer casing with reusable shielding pieces, wherein shielding pieces can be reused as an engaging structure for engaging an information-accessing device to a computer casing and no frame is installed in the computer casing so as to save cost in the manufacturing of a computer casing.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a computer casing with reusable shielding pieces. The computer casing has a plurality of expansion slots. Each expansion slot has an opening for mounting an information-accessing device. Each expansion slot has a shielding piece for covering the opening of the expansion slot. The size of each shielding piece is corresponding to tracks on the walls of the computer casing so that the shielding piece is slidable along the tracks. Each shielding piece is formed with an engaging structure for being engaged to one side of the information-accessing device. Thereby, two opposite sides of the information-accessing device are engaged with the shielding pieces so that the information-accessing device is slidable along the tracks in the computer casing.